Drama Horror (?)
by X-Decimo
Summary: Kejadian gaje yang dialami oleh STARISH, Haruka dan Tomochika saat mencoba membuat tugas anehnya yang bersangkutan dengan salah satu kawasan berhantu di Indonesia


Summary : Para STARISH, Haruka, dan Tomochika mendapat tugas aneh dari kepala sekolah, sehingga mereka harus mengunjungi salah satu wisata mistis di Indonesia.

Disclaimer : we don't own anything

Warning: OOC, gaje, garing, crispy, krenyes, dll

Drama Horror (?)

.

.

.

Siang itu, di situ, pada saat itu, tepatnya di dalam fict ini. Para murid kelas A dan S kembali diberi tugas gak bener dari Shining. Kalaupun bener, paling benernya cuma ada dibeberapa bagian saja.

Tugas itu adalah membuat drama horror yang harus bersumber langsung dari kenyataan. Sebenarnya banyak murid yang tidak terima dengan tugas itu, alasannya cuma satu…

TAKUT KETEMU DENGAN HANTU ASLI

Siapa juga orang yang tidak gentar melihat hantu? Kalau kita lihat dari sini, gara-gara fic ini berunsur horror, salah satu Author ini saja sampe bersembunyi di belakang Author yang satunya. (Fuyuri: jangan buka aib-ku! Nao: oi, oi… *_sweatdrop_*)

Dan kalaupun ada orang yang tak gentar, orang itu pastinya salah satu anggota power ranger yang membasmi setan/hantu yang mengganggu muka bumi.

Tugas ini hanya diberikan untuk kelas A dan S oleh sebab itu… mereka bisa bergabung antara murid kelas A dan S.

Ha? Kelompok? Oh, kalau yang satu itu, katanya maksimal 8 orang~ menyenangkan ya~

Kamu tanya siapa aku? Aku kan emakmu! Eh bukan, aku kan salah satu Authornya!

Ehhem, maaf saya kembali khilaf, mari kita lihat salah satu kelompok yang beranggotakan chara-chara kita yang tercinta.

JENG JERENG JENG!

Mereka pastinya adalah anggota STARISH ditambah dengan sang composer lagu mereka dan sahabat si composer.

Dapat kalian bayangkan, sekarang background sedang bergambar mereka berdelapan sedang bergaya dengan begitu keren. Ada yang sedang berpostur chibi-chibi, ada yang sedang sok kiyut, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi… kalau keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah…

Sekelompok manusia yang sedang asyik main game, baca buku, ngebuka game cooking mama, cengo, dan pastinya ada yang sedang merengek tapi tidak didengarkan pastinya.

"Shou-chan, ayo pakai ini~" ujar Natsuki sambil terus mengejar Shou yang sedari tadi berputar-putar ruangan.

"Berhenti mengejarku Natsuki! Aku kan sudah bilang aku tak sudi untuk memakai baju itu!" teriak Shou sambil terus berlari menghindari jebakan-jebakan betmen yang sudah Natsuki buatkan.

Sedangkan anggota yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop + cengo + jadi lola + dll.

Karena suasana terus-menerus menampakkan ketidak kompakan, Haruka langsung mengubah topik yang sedari tadi hanya bertaut pada kejar-kejaran NatsuShou.

"Ano, teman-teman… Jadi, untuk yang tugas drama ini, kita harus gimana?" Tanya Haruka sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Aksi kejar-kejaran langsung berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Haruka barusan.

"Tugas itu? Kenapa harus banyak berpikir? Kan tinggal cari di internet saja, simpel, praktis, dan gratis." Jelas Masato yang mulai belajar cara yang tepat untuk menabung.

"Tapi, tapi! Kan akan lebih seru kalau kita mengunjungi tempat itu!" bantah Otoya dengan nada yang begitu kencang sampai mengalahkan toa dari masjid dibelakang rumah Author.

Natsuki pastinya akan langsung menyetujui niat Otoya untuk berkeliling-keliling, siapa tahu kan waktu jalan-jalan dia ketemu jam tangan piyo-chan.

Sedangkan, Tokiya yang tak suka repot pastinya akan menyetujui pendapat Masato yang sedang berhemat, Ren yang sedari tadi hanya senyam-senyum gaje hanya menjawab terserah, Haruka yang cuma mengusulkan topik, hanya bisa terdiam sambil _sweatdrop_, begitu pula Tomochika, sedangkan Shou yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam, sebenarnya sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya saat Ia mendengar kata mengunjungi tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba, Ren kembali berinisiatif untuk menghangatkan keadaan dan kembali beraksi.

"Bagaimana kalau domba kecil saja yang memilihnya." Ujar Ren dengan begitu seriusnya.

Haruka kembali bingung untuk memilih. Dilihatnya berkali-kali teman-temannya yang sekarang sedang saling melempar tatapan menantang antar satu sama lain, dan ber-_sweatdrop_ berjamaah

"Kalau memang itu yang terbaik, ayo kita lakukan!" Haruka pun entah kenapa malah tertular semangat Natsuki dan Otoya.

Shou sudah bersiap-siap kabur akan tetapi tindakannya terhenti saat Natsuki menariknya dan mengajaknya untuk bersiap-siap

"Shou-chan ayo ikut juga~" ujar Natsuki sambil melempar _deathglare_yang entah kenapa tertular sifatnya Satsuki. Shou yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

Esok harinya, mereka langsung bersiap-siap berangkat ke area yang sudah mereka tentukan yaitu…

LAWANG SEWU yang terletak di Indonesia tepatnya di Semarang

* * *

"Jadi…" Masato yang hanya bisa memperhatikan bangunan antik didepan mereka sambil _sweatdrop_, "Kenapa kita harus jauh-jauh ke Indonesia?"

"Ngg… Kata kepala sekolah, di sini salah satu tempat yang paling menyeramkan… Di internet juga ngomong gitu." Haruka mengingat-ingat kata-kata Shining Saotome.

"Da-Dasar kepala sekolah menyebalkan!" Shou berteriak kesal walaupun sambil gemetaran, kakinya pun sama sekali tidak mau berhenti bergetar.

"Kenapa gemetaran, Shou-chan?" Tanya Natsuki memperhatikan kaki Shou, lalu menyentuhnya dengan sebuah tongkat.

"Ber-Berhenti Natsuki! Aku tidak kuat mengangkat barang mu yang berat ini tahu!" Shou langsung menjatuhkan tas besarnya… yang tidak sebanding dengan ukuran badan Shou.

Langit sudah mulai menggelap. Tokiya melihat jam tangannya yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 18.00 WIB.

"Tokiya," Otoya ikut memperhatikan jam Tokiya, "Kapan kamu ganti waktunya jadi waktu Indonesia?"

"Tadi ada ibu-ibu berambut panjang… Yah, nggak keliatan wajahnya sih gara-gara rambutnya… Yang ngasih tahu jam. Itu orangnya." Tokiya menunjuk seseorang yang mendekati mereka. "Terima kasih ya bu…" ujarnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Tapi ibu itu tidak menyahut ucapan terima kasih Tokiya. Ia terus mendekati mereka. Haruka dan Tomochika berteriak histeris saat melihat bagian kaki sang ibu. Tidak ada kaki!

"WUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!" Mereka semua lari tunggang langgang ke sana kemari dan tanpa menyadarinya, mereka sudah masuk ke dalam Lawang Sewu.

"Lha… Kenapa mereka malah lari?" Ucap sang ibu a.k.a Kuntilanak dengan suara menyeramkan, kebingungan melihat tingkah laku STARISH + Haruka + Tomochika, "Padahal aku mau minta tanda tangan mereka, soalnya aku kan ngefans sama STARISH. Buktinya aja aku tahu lagunya, yang Cinta Satu Malam oh indahnya itu~" ujarnya kembali sambil berjoget ria

* * *

**Kelompok pertama : Haruka, Otoya dan Masato**

* * *

"Ke-Kenapa kita malah nyebar sih!" Ucap Masato masih kehabisan napas.

"Sudah~ Sudah~" Otoya yang masih sehat wal afiat (?) mencoba menenangkan Masato yang sedang kesal. Haruka memberikan Masato minuman.

"Terima kasih… Haruka." Masato menerima minuman itu dengan senang hati.

"Sama-sama," Haruka tersenyum lembut pada Masato. (Fuyuri : Oy! Jangan jadi romance di sini! Nao: sabar mbak, sabar~)

Tiba-tiba, terdengar lagu dengan nada yang lembut yang muncul entah dari mana. Mereka bertiga mencoba mencari sumber lagu tersebut, mungkin saja itu teman mereka yang mengusir bosan dengan cara dugem-an.

Tapi semakin mereka mendekati suara itu, bukannya terdengar makin lembut atau semacamnya… Tuh lagu malah lebih kedengeran seperti lagu _rock and roll_! Haruka dan Masato hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Otoya-kun… Kamu mendengarnya?" Tanya Haruka takut-takut, tangannya berusaha meraih Otoya tapi Otoya tidak ada di mana-mana.

Haruka langsung kaget dan gelagapan, mencoba mencari si pemilik rambut merah itu.

"Sudahlah! Biarkan dia, sekarang coba kita masuk ruangan sumber lagu itu aja dulu!" Perintah Masato tidak peduli. (Nao : Nyariin temenmu napa! Fuyuri: hora hora… sabar Nao-chan~)

_Sepanjang jalan kenangan, Masa dan Haru bergandeng tangan~_

Masato dan Haruka ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. Mereka melihat lekat-lekat tangan mereka. Jangankan bergandengan, bersentuhan saja tidak.

"Author kalo mau nyanyi lagu lawas, di panggung aja sono!" teriak Masato dengan nada yang sungguh tinggi.

Para Author langsung pindah dari daerah situ, Sedangkan Author Fuyuri terus berkomat-kamit menyumpahkan Masato agar dia kepeleset dengan gaya yang memalukan saat pulang.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Tengah sedang berjalan, mereka melihat sebuah pintu yang terlihat antik.

Mereka berniat membuka pintu itu, Masato memegang _handle _pintu, Haruka bersembunyi di belakangnya.

DAG DUG DAG DUG DAG DUG DAG DUG

Masato yang merasa terganggu kemudian berteriak ke arah kedua Author di belakang mereka, "Bisa diem nggak sih! Ngapain kalian juga main drum di sini!"

Dengan berat hati, para Author membereskan alat musik mereka dan menghilang.

Mereka kembali ke acara membuka pintu mereka. Saat pintu mulai terbuka, engsel yang sudah berkarat (karena nggak keurus sama Author) berbunyi dengan tidak enak dan dalam beberapa detik, patah dan membuat pintu itu jatuh begitu saja.

Suara mereka pun tak dapat keluar sama sekali, begitu pula dengan kaki mereka yang lemas dan tidak dapat digerakkan saat melihat sesosok orang dihadapannya.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-AHHHHHHHH!" teriak MasaHaru serentak.

"K-k-k-k-KRISDAYANTI! KYAAA! MINTA TANDA TANGAN!" teriak Haruka bahagia sambil mendekati KD yang entah kenapa bisa muncul disana.

Sedangkan Masato hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tindakan Haruka yang sekarang tengah jingkrak-jingkrak.

Tiba-tiba sinar rembulan terpantul dan mengenai KD, Masato baru menyadari keganjilan itu. Artis itu ternyata bertubuh transparan… WHAT TRANSPARAN!?

Masato tak dapat menahan rasa takutnya, dengan cepat kakinya bergetar tak karuan, ngompol, dan berteriak layaknya gadis kecil.

"GYAAAA!"

(Nao : Tadi lagunya _Rock and Roll_… Tapi kenapa yang muncul Krisdayanti? Fuyuri : Sudah~ Biarkan saja~ Namanya juga fanfic gaje~)

Masato menarik Haruka menjauh dari hantu itu dan akhirnya bersyukur telah menemukan jalan keluar.

* * *

**Kelompok kedua : Natsuki, Shou, dan Tomochika**

* * *

"Natsuki, ta-tak bi-bisakah kita keluar sekarang?" Tanya Shou masih dengan suara yang gemetaran.

"_Ara_, apa ini? Seorang Shou Kurusu ketakutan hanya karena masuk ke salah satu wisata di Indonesia?" Tomochika langsung melontarkan sebuah ejekan yang bisa menghangatkan.

"_U-u-urusai na_!" Shou hanya bisa membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang singkat masih dengan kaki yang gemetaran.

Natsuki kembali kebingungan melihat Shou yang sekarang semakin gemetaran

"Shou-chan, kok kamu makin gemetaran?" pertanyaan itu langsung terlontar dari Natsuki yang sungguh polos itu.

Shou menggertakkan giginya dengan begitu kuat, memberi _deathglare_ yang sungguh tajam dan…

"Natsuki! Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa tidak tahu!? Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla." Menyemburkan semua kalimat kekesalan yang muncul di otaknya dan berhasil Author sensor dengan kata "BLA"

Natsuki hanya bisa ber-oh ria, sedangkan Tomochika hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

Setelah asyik berceramah, mereka kembali melanjutkan petualangannya (?) menelusuri wisata angker satu itu.

Tengah sedang berjalan dengan santai, tubuh mungil Shou *Author diside kick sama Shou* bergemetaran sejenak.

"Hm? Kamu kenapa Shou? A-apa jangan-jangan kau merasakan adanya hantu?" Tanya Tomochika takut-takut.

Shou menatap horor kedua temannya itu, membuat yang dilihatnya menampilkan wajah cemas.

"A-aku… Ke-ke-ke-kebelet pipis!" Teriaknya sambil sedikit lompat-lompat.

Kalimat itu sukses membuat kedua temannya jatuh dan _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Apa yang jadi masalahmu!? Tinggal ke toilet aja apa susahnya?" Teriak Tomochika dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Gak mau! Kamu tuh inget gak sih kalo kita masih di dalam Lawang Sewu!?" Balas Shou dengan ketinggian yang sama.

"Yaudah, kita pergi bareng-bareng… Aku dan Tomochika bakalan nunggu di depan toilet, Shou-chan pipis aja." Ujar Natsuki santai-santai saja.

"Ta-tapi, kalian gak bakalan ninggalin aku kan?" Tanya Shou layaknya anak kecil tak mau ditinggal.

"Sudah, ayo, ayo… Tak apa kok, tuh kebetulan ada toilet disana." Ujar Natsuki sambil mendorong Shou pelan ke arah toilet yang letaknya agak ke arah sudut lorong.

* * *

**Shou POV**

* * *

Hii, ternyata Indonesia hebat juga sampe punya wisata seangker gini. Merinding terus nih, sampe celingak-celinguk mulu dari tadi.

Aku langsung memasuki toilet yang dianjurkan Natsuki tadi dan langsung menyelesaikan urusanku.

Tapi, tengah sedang melakukan urusan kecil yang jadi besar gara-gara melakukannya di tempat angker ini, aku mendengar suara gadis yang sedang tertawa lepas dari luar jendela.

Kututup mataku karena ketakutan, aku makin mempercepat gerakku. Kini mulai terlihat bayang-bayang seseorang disebelahku.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk melihatnya. Aku agak takut aku bakalan mimpi buruk kalau melihat orang yang muncul disampingku itu, tapi… tak ada salahnya kan aku melihat si bayangan itu?

Kubuka mataku dengan perlahan…

"THE WHAT!? AND THE KAWAT!? MUKA ENTE KAYAK TOMAT!? Author-tachi!? Jadi kalian si pembuat suara cekikikan gaje tadi!? Jangan bikin orang jantungan kenapa!?" teriak Shou kaget saat melihat ternyata bayangan itu hanya para Author yang numpang main poker.

Para Author langsung mencibir kesal dan meninggalkan toilet itu. (Nao : Kok kita bisa nyasar ke toilet? Fuyuri : kita kan pengikut mereka~ yah, anggap aja penunjuk jalan dan narator, bukan chara~)

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara musik dari sampingku. Musik itu juga didampingi dengan lagu berlirik Indonesia. Aku sempat menyangka itu para Author, tapi aku tidak yakin kalo Author suka musik yang agak berunsur dangdut ini. Soalnya aku sering ngeliat si Author itu nyanyi lagu Jadoel.

Haa? Lirik apa itu? Satu jam saja? Berdua denganmu? Lirik macam apa itu, dangdut ya?

Lagu itu makin jelas terdengar, tiba-tiba kesadaranku mulai hilang. Dan aku merasa tertidur.

* * *

**Natsuki POV**

* * *

Hmm? Kenapa ada musik dangdut gini? Apa Shou-chan ngebawa mp3 buat dangdutan ya?

Lumayan nih buat ngisi-ngisi suasana yang terasa dingin gini.

"Kedinginan mas? Nih, ada bandrek…"

"EH! MAMA SAYANG COPOT! KECEPLUNG DI LUMPUR! AYAM AYAM!" Aku yang kaget langsung berteriak gaje sambil berlatah ria sejenak.

Kutatap si sumber suara, aku sempat hampir jantungan saat melihat si sumber suara, ternyata itu hanya Shou-chan yang sudah sempet keluar sebentar buat beli bandrek.

Bandrek? _Cho-chotto matte_!

"Sho-Shou-chan!? Sejak kapan kamu keluar!?" pekikku saat menyadari kalau si sumber suara itu adalah Shou-chan.

Tomochika-chan langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakanku. Di berusaha memanjat tembok saat mendengar ucapanku tadi.

Shou-chan tetep nggak jawab juga pertanyaan (baca : pekikan) ku. "Kedinginan ya? Nih!" Kukeluarkan sebuah jaket kuning berbulu, salah satu _merchandise _Piyo-chan yang kubeli sebelum kemari karena kukira bakalan dingin di Indonesia (Nao : Dingin paling pas hujan doang… Tiba-tiba nanti berhenti lagi… Fuyuri : Iya betul, aku malah sering kepanasan pas hujan~), lalu mengenakannya pada Shou-chan.

"Setidaknya berterima kasih lah sama Natsuki-kun!" Tomochika mendekati Shou-chan yang sekarang jadi agak mirip anak ayam (Both Author : *ngebayangin*), karena Shou-chan masih tidak menjawab juga, kucubit kuat-kuat pipinya sampai melar. (?!)

Shou-chan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang entah kenapa dikeluarkan dengan sekuat tenaga dari sakunya dan tanpa sengaja membuat kacamataku terlempar.

* * *

**Tomochika POV**

* * *

Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawa wawawawa!

Itulah reaksi pertamaku saat melihat kacamata Natsuki-kun terlempar. Ya gimana nggak bingung coba! Tiba-tiba aja Natsuki berubah (?) saat kacamatanya terlepas…

Beginilah urutan kejadiannya. (Warning : Slow Motion sampai peringatan berikutnya)

Kacamata Natsuki berputar-putar dengan indahnya (?) di udara sebelum akhirnya terjatuh juga ke tanah (Nao : Nee~ Retak nggak kacamatanya? XD Fuyuri : Kusumpain hancur sekalian deh~ XD)

Sesaat sebelum kacamatanya menyentuh tanah, kepalan tangan Natsuki-kun (baca : Satsuki) sudah melayang ke arah wajah Shou-kun (yang… Apa benar itu Shou-kun?). Beruntung di sana ada duo Author yang menahan tinju super kuat milik Natsuki, dan menerbangkan Shou layaknya layang-layang sampe tak terlihat. Yang lebih uniknya, sebelum Author-tachi memindahkan Shou layaknya barang, mereka dengan sempatnya melepaskan semua atribut Piyo-chan yang dikenakan oleh Natsuki tadi.

Aku hanya bisa bertepuk tangan dan _sweatdrop_ melihat adegan itu. (Warning: End of Slow Motion)

Setelah puas bertepuk tangan, aku langsung mengambil kacamata Natsuki dan memakaikannya lagi ke pemiliknya. (Untung Haruka udah ngasih tahu cara menghentikan Natsuki yang mengamuk)

"Lho apa yang terjadi?" Natsuki-kun kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. "Shou-chan! Dimanakah engkau? Daku sudah mencarimu selama bertahun-tahun! Mana dimana~ Shou-chanku yang imut. Shou-chanku yang imut, ada dimana engkau?~" Natsuki langsung berdrama ria mencari keberadaan si cebol satu itu.

Nih orang kok malah jadi makin sedeng aja ya…

Kami berdua kembali mencari Shou-kun. Natsuki-kun mengecek ke dalam toilet (nggak mungkin kan aku juga ikut?) sedangkan aku membereskan jaket Piyo-chan kembali ke dalam habitatnya.

"Shou-chan~ Bangun~ Kamu bisa masuk angin kalau tidur di toilet lho~" Natsuki-kun berusaha membangunkan Shou-kun tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

Alkisah, kami kembali berpetualang di bangunan ini, dengan Natsuki-kun menggendong Shou-kun… Dan aku… Tersiksa membawa barang mereka yang beneran berat banget! Ibu! Tolong aku! (Fuyuri : beruntung ya kita sudah gak disana lagi… ==u Nao : *angguk-angguk*)

Untunglah tidak lama kemudian… Kami mencapai pintu keluar…

* * *

**Kelompok ketiga : Tokiya, Ren**

* * *

**Tokiya POV**

* * *

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku langsung menyakinkan diriku bahwa semua ini kesalahan kepala sekolah aneh itu.

Saat kami berdua baru menyadari bahwa kami tersesat, kami diajak foto-foto oleh hantu yang entah bagaimana bisa memegang kamera. Tentu saja karena takut, kami langsung berlari sekuat tenaga karena ketakutan dan sepertinya sampai di bagian tengah gedung.

Di sana, kami kembali dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu yang terlihat seperti anjing api (Fuyuri : Memangnya ada penampakan Hound ya di Lawang Sewu? Nao : Lho? Gak ada ya? Fuyuri : disini hanya ada hantu jenis Indonesia~). Anjing itu sempat berjoget-joget ala iwak peyek sejenak sambil muter-muter dan gangnam style, itu sempat membuat kami _sweatdrop _ melihatnya. Dan setelah anjing itu menghilang, kami berhenti karena capek.

"Tokiya-kun," Ren terdengar lebih serius daripada sifatnya biasa, "Ini dimana?"

#GUBRAK!

Nggak usah ditanya pun… Ini di tangga didalam bangunan tua yang bernama Lawang Sewu! Ngapain Ren malah nanya hal nggak berguna kayak gitu.

Sebuah tangan memegang kakiku, lalu menariknya sekuat tenaga, membuatku tergelincir di tangga dan terseret turun. Kepalaku beberapa kali mengenai lantai dengan keras. Setelah sampai bawah, aku diajak keruangan aneh, sepertinya ini arah keluar. Dan aku pun hanya bisa melihat samar-samar hal yang dilakukan Ren

Ren berusaha menolongku, tapi karena rasa takut, Ia juga ikut terjatuh dari tangga.

* * *

**Ren POV**

* * *

Sial! Kepalaku sakit sekali! Dasar hantu nyebelin! Kenapa harus narik Tokiya segala sampai jatuh dari tangga!? (Nao : Kenapa Ren jadi kayak banci gini? Fuyuri : who knows?)

Saat Tokiya masuk diseret ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang seperti kamar, aku mendengar suara seperti benda yang ditancapkan, diikuti oleh teriakan kesakitan Tokiya.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Suara Tokiya seperti sangat menahan sakit. Jadi aku segera bangkit dan ikut memasuki kamar itu.

Di sana, aku tidak menemukan apa pun kecuali Tokiya yang berbaring di lantai, memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Diatasnya terlihat duo Author yang lagi mengecat sebilah pedang dengan warna merah dan membuatnya terlihat seperti pedang itulah yang melukai Tokiya.

Dengan cepat aku langsung menjitak kepala kedua Author itu.

"Kalian itu! Serius sedikit bisa gak sih!?" aku berteriak kencang.

"Sudah diam, dibanding itu… Toki-kun beneran luka lho… soalnya tadi ada suster ngesot yang ngejer dia buat minta tanda tangan, tapi Toki-kun kabur terus. Jadinya pas dia mau ngeraih Toki-kun, gak sengaja kuku tajamnya malah melukai Toki-kun." Fuyuri si Author menjelaskannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Maka dari itu, dia kabur~ supaya keliatan kayak hantu senjata yang melukainya, kami mengecat pedang itu dan berniat menaruhnya disamping Tokiya~" Nao melanjutkan penjelasan Fuyuri.

Ren kembali menjitak kedua Author dan menyuruh mereka membantunya memberi tahu jalan keluar

Aku langsung menggendong Tokiya dan membawanya ke pintu keluar.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Semua dengan sangat beruntung berkumpul dengan sekejap di luar Lawang Sewu.

"Fuh~" Otoya yang entah sebenarnya dari mana merasa lega, "Akhirnya kita semua bisa keluar juga!"

"Iya!" Tomochika berteriak cukup keras lalu jatuh lemas karena letih dan rasa takut. "Hantu-hantu disini serem semua!"

"Makanya kubilang cari saja di internet kan," Ucap Masato mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu dimana dia sedang belajar cara menabung yang baik, yang lain hanya bisa diam saja.

Tiba-tiba _handphone _Masato bergetar beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya muncul teriakan gaje dari teman-temannya.

"Oi! Hp lu bunyi coy! Nyadar dong, bunyinya sudah ngebikin adegan romance di taman di Tugu Muda, berubah jadi acara dangdutan!" teriak Otoya sambil melempari Masato dengan botol kosong.

Masato hanya bisa menggaruki kepalanya yang ketombean dan berkutu itu. (Duo Author : *Digebukin fans Masato*) Dilihatnya siapa yang menelpon, ternyata itu adalah seorang Jinguji Ren! (Sfx: JENG JENG JENG!)

Ia langsung mengangkat telepon itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ya? Hijirikawa Masato disini…"

"Tolong cepat bawa ambulans ke sini!" Teriak Ren ke _handphone _nya, "Ada yang sedang luka parah!"

"Itu beneran? Bukan lelucon Author kan?" Masato yang tak percaya dengan ucapan si anak jahil itu, hanya memasang wajah datar.

"HEY! JANGAN SEENAKNYA SAJA MENUDUH YA! KAMI ADA DISINI KOK! INI BENERAN, TOKIYA SEDANG TERLUKA! CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS!" Nao langsung merebut _handphone_ yang sedari tadi Fuyuri pegang agar Ren bisa berbicara dengan leluasa.

Teriakan Nao sontak membuat teman-temannya yang diluar tersedak saat sedang minum. Semuanya langsung sibuk menelpon rumah sakit Karyadi (Nao : Oi, kenapa rumah sakitnya juga kamu kasih tahu? Fuyuri : ya~ masa mau dibawa ke rumahku~?)

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ren, Author-tachi yang dengan seenaknya saja muncul di fict ini, dan Tokiya yang sedang digendong oleh Ren, muncul dari pintu depan Lawang Sewu

"Ren! Mana yang terluka!?" Otoya langsung menghampiri mereka yang sedang berlari keluar.

"I-ini si Toki–"

Ucapan Ren terpotong saat melihat orang yang ia gendong tak ada lagi di punggungnya

"Percaya atau tidak… Saat hampir keluar di pintu depan tadi, aku melihat badan Tokiya berubah jadi hantu dan menghilang mengikuti angin." Fuyuri langsung menjelaskan dengan wajah datar.

Tiba-tiba seorang penjaga mendatangi mereka.

"Lho? Kok kalian bisa masuk? Padahal ini sudah lewat jam 12 tengah malam lho…" ujar sang penjaga dengan santai.

"Tapi, teman kami masih terperangkap didalam!" Haruka langsung membantah dengan nada yang begitu cemas.

"Teman? Barusan saya mengecek dari CCTV yang ditaruh di satpam (dan hanya imajinasi Author), dan disitu tidak ada siapapun lho…" jawab sang Penjaga dengan nada bingung.

"Te-terus, para pasangan yang lagi pacaran di taman depan!? Lho!? Mereka kemana!?" teriak gaje Shou.

"Kalo boleh jujur… di Tugu Muda pun, kita masih bisa melihat penampakan lho… jadi kemungkinan besar yang kalian lihat itu… err, arwah…" Fuyuri juga menjelaskan masih dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Tomochika kembali bergetar, dia langsung memegang erat tangan Haruka.

"_U-u-uso…_" Tomochika yang tak percaya hanya bisa terdiam. Ia bukan kaget mendengar ucapan Author, tapi dia takut melihat tampang duo Author dan penjaga yang nampak tranparant. Karena dari tempatnya, sinar rembulan menerangi tubuh mereka.

Dia tak memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, tapi dia terus mencengkram tangan Haruka dan lengan baju Natsuki.

Natsuki sempat memahami arti dari tindakan Tomochika.

"Oh ya, itu… bukannya itu Tokiya? Yang sedang pedekate sama Krisdayanti (baca: kuntilanak) palsu itu." Dengan ekspresi yang kosong, Nao langsung menunjuk Tokiya yang sedang ngobrol sama Kuntilanak di kereta peninggalan Belanda yang terletak didepan bangunan Lawang Sewu.

"Tokiya-kun! Ini sudah malam, ayo kita ke hotel terdekat!" Haruka langsung mendekati Tokiya dan menariknya keluar dari wisata itu.

"Kapan kalian keluar dari Lawang Sewu?" Tokiya baru sadar kalau teman-temannya sudah diluar sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar?" Masato kebingungan melihat Tokiya yang sudah keluar sejak tadi.

"Oh, tadi waktu kabur dari Kuntilanak yang ngejer kita tadi, kita semua kan kabur ke dalam Lawang Sewu. Nah, pas ada hantu yang ngenarik aku turun, itu ternyata kuntilanak yang minta tanda tangan tadi. Dia ngasih tahu aku jalan keluar, terus nemenin aku di lokomotif itu~" Tokiya menjelaskannya dengan santai.

Semua kaget, mereka baru mengerti tentang hal itu. Mereka semakin merinding dan memutuskan untuk ke hotel terdekat.

Saat akan meninggalkan Lawang Sewu, mereka kebingungan melihat Author-tachi yang tidak ikut pergi.

"Oh ya, Author-tachi gak pulang? Sudah malam lho… apalagi Author Fuyuri, rumahmu didaerah sini kan?" Tanya Otoya dengan nada kebingungan.

"… Sepertinya tidak, soalnya aku sudah pulang." Fuyuri menjawab dengan santai ditambah dengan senyuman mengerikan yang ia keluarkan.

Para STARISH + Haruka + Tomochika hanya kebingungan dan meninggalkan Lawang Sewu.

Setelah kepergian mereka, duo Author dan penjaga tersenyum mengerikan lagi.

"_Stt… Let's keep it as a secret."_ Duo Author langsung melontarkan ucapan itu sebelum mereka menghilang entah berantah.

* * *

**~Bonus~**

* * *

Di hotel

"Jadi… info yang kalian dapat itu apa?" Tanya Tokiya yang cuma masuk sebentar di bangunan kuno itu.

"I-itu! Aku baru menyadarinya tadi! duo Author tadi itu hantu! Dan Shou-kun tadi juga sempat kesurupan!" teriak Tomochika ketakutan saat sedang berkumpul di hotel.

Kalau saya jujur sih, Author-nya kan dari tadi yang jadi narator disini (pas Normal POV). Memang sih tadi sempat muncul dikit, tapi itu cuma sampe nganterin Ren sampe hampir di pintu, trus kabur deh. Trus, gak muncul lagi, hanya sebagai narator. Jadi yang muncul di fic tadi itu hantu beneran.

Yang lain – Natsuki kaget mendengar ucapan Tomochika yang tak dapat di percaya.

"Se-se-serius!?" Shou langsung bergetar kembali mendengar ucapan Tomochika.

Tomochika mengangguk cepat, dan Natsuki juga mengeluarkan tampang serius sambil mengangguk.

Ren langsung membatu. Kini dia menyadari, yang ia gendong bukanlah manusia melainkan hantu.

"Mi-minna…"

Anggota lain langsung menatap Haruka yang mengeluarkan panggilan tadi dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Te-ternyata hari ini… malam Jumat kliwon! Kata orang Jawa, kalo Jumat kliwon itu, malam yang penuh hal mistis. Dan sekarang sudah jam 4 pagi, ternyata kita sampai tadi sekitar jam 11 malam." Haruka terus menjelaskannya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

Semuanya langsung menatap horror satu sama lain. Dengan ketakutan yang terus menghujani, mereka buru-buru bersiap pulang ke Jepang dan membuat drama dari pengalaman horornya ini.

* * *

**Behind Scene:**

Duo Author: Ochikaresama minna!

Haruka: Author-tachi, kok saat keluar dari bangunan itu, malah jadi horor gitu sih!?

Nao: Kan genre-nya horror/humor, jadi harus berbau horor juga

Fuyuri: Tapi sampai akhirnya aku juga membuat hantu yang menyerupai kita ya~ itu berarti yang di toilet itu hantu kita?

Nao: Hantu kita cuma muncul di akhir pas sama Ren, yang itu asli kita~

Ren: Aku ditemani hantu, bukan manusia… *membatu*

Fuyuri: Mengenai yang kejadian Ren, itu kan penuh misteri. Jadi kesimpulannya untuk memecahkan misteri ini, setelah Tokiya diajak keluar, ada hantu yang menyerupai Tokiya. Dan ada suster ngesot yang salah menyangka kalau itu Tokiya, dan mengejarnya. Lalu ia sadar kalau itu juga hantu saat tak ada darah di kukunya, sedangkan hantu Tokiya menggunakan cat itu sebagai darah.

Tokiya: Jadi… hantu itu kualat gara-gara ngeniruin aku?

Tomochika: Mungkin~

Duo Author: Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ini fic collab pertama kami lho!

Shou: Memangnya ada yang special?

Nao: Kami collab tapi tidak satu pulau lho!

Fuyuri: Iya, penemuan terbaru lho!

Shou: Terserah kalian deh…

Fuyuri: Saa, minna~ berhubung ini fic pertama kami~

Nao: Kami berharap humor dan horrornya berasa disini.

Duo Author: Dan kami berharap reader sekalian berkenan untuk mereview fict ini. SEKIAN! Jaa~ mata ne


End file.
